Sonic and Chip Save Christmas
by Blue-on-the-run
Summary: A short story about Sonic and Chip rescuing the Christmas cheer! Written to rhyme, though the flow isn't the best. I wrote this for my youngest brother last year.


'Twas the day before Christmas and all through the town

The citizens shopped while chowing down

On the famous chocolate of the famous company

The one and only candy from the Chocolate Factory!

As lights were hung and carols were sung and many gifts were bought,

The Townsfolk walked and they all talked of the delicious choc-o-late!

Among the busy crowds was a familiar pair,

Sonic and his friend Chip had some candy to share.

They sat and ate their candy bar while watching the busy folk,

Till Sonic got bored of Chip's overused and not-so-good knock knock jokes.

Then something caught good Sonic's eye as he gulped the last piece of the treats,

A store manager looked like he could cry as he had run out of chocolate sweets.

Soon many other shops had put up signs that had told the same thing,

They had all run out, without a doubt, of chocolate everything!

"That's impossible!" Chip cried, "Where did the candy go?"

Sonic shrugged as he watched the stores and answered, "I don't know."

"Let's go ask the store managers what's going on! Can we, Sonic, please?

I must know why the chocolate's gone before I can rest at ease!"

"Okay Chip." Sonic said with a smile as he walked to a store,

Then asked about the problem and why no one had gotten more

Of the tasty treat that everyone loved and adored,

Especially so close to Christmas, Chip was absolutely floored!

"You should have tons of chocolate at this time of year!"

Chip scolded the shopkeeper, yelling in his ear.

"We've tried to order more and have called the Factory,

But for some reason they won't answer and won't send any more candy!"

"That's odd." Sonic thought as he rubbed his chin and frowned,

Chip whined, "But the world needs chocolate! Especially this town!"

Without the treats to bring energy to the shoppers, all so jumpy

They all grew tired and slow, and what's even worse, grumpy.

The children began to cry and adults began to shout,

"Where is all the chocolate? How dare you run out!?"

"C-Calm down everyone!" Chip pleaded as reached for his special stash,

"I've got some chocolate!" he revealed the sweets and the townsfolk began to dash

Reaching and tugging and fighting to get their hands on the bar,

That extra special chocolate loved by all near and far.

Chip's jaw dropped, "Hey, take it easy!" he cried as they all fought,

He hid behind Sonic and the shopkeeper, "It's worse than I thought."

How upset everyone was, as Chip stood up to shout,

"Sonic, let's go find out what this mystery's all about!"

Sonic didn't look amused as he shrugged and said with a yawn,

"It's just some candy, no big deal, so what if it's all gone?"

At this the town grew very angry as they departed off to find

Some more of that special chocolate while doing things that weren't so kind!

"Then I'll go by myself!" Chip said in a huff as he flew off on his own,

Sonic shook his head and told himself, "He can't do it alone."

Though it was just some candy, he had to agree it was strange that it was all gone,

After all, if there was no word from the factory then something was obviously wrong.

"Okay, Chip!" Sonic said as he followed after his friend,

"We'll get to the bottom of things and put this crisis to an end!"

"You mean that!?" Chip shouted as he flew and did a flip,

"Of course I do." Sonic said with a smirk, "Would I lie to you, Chip?"

Off they went as Chip flew and Sonic started to run,

They headed towards the factory, their adventure had just begun!

* * *

Little did the heroes know the nasty truth and the cause

Of the chocolate shortage was actually Santa Clause!?

But was it Santa? Wait, no. It couldn't possibly be!

True, Santa's got a belly but it isn't so round and eggy!

"Oh ho ho ho!" The man in the Santa suit began to laugh,

And continued on celebrating himself until he was joined by his staff.

A little robot with an elf-like hat popped up and laughed as well,

Till that so called Santa Clause slapped the 'bot and began to yell,

"Be quiet! You should be at work! How's the plan coming along?

With how well I planned this out, nothing could go wrong!"

The robot flinched before mumbling, "Only in your dreams."

That 'bot must not like his master much, or at least, that's how it seems.

The evil Dr. Eggman stood and questioned, "What was that!?"

The robot quickly turned away and hid under his hat.

Eggman growled, "No matter, my plans are working fine.

It won't be long now until the world's chocolate is all MINE!"

* * *

Sonic and Chip ran through the snow and the chill

Until they saw the first factory, at the top of a hill.

They let themselves in, but it seemed empty...

Empty of workers, but filled with robots aplenty!

"Eggman!" Sonic stomped and groaned with disgust,

Chip frowned, "If he's behind this, then stop him, we must!"

"You're right, Chip." Sonic had to agree,

While Wondering what the doctor's latest scheme might be.

Beware Eggman! Here comes Sonic The Hedgehog!

When he's done with you, you'll be nothing but Eggnog!

Just then a robot took notice of the two,

and sounded the alarm so that every 'bot knew

Of the two intruders there to stop the plan

That was dreamed up by that evil Eggman!

Lasers were fired and bombs were thrown,

Chip flew to hide and said with a moan,

"Sonic! How are we going to stop this?"

"They can't hurt me when they always miss!"

The hedgehog smirked and leaped into the air,

The robots followed, shooting everywhere!

A light from the roof then fell to the floor,

Crushing the 'bots that shot it down and more!

Sonic spotted an office and went inside

And found all the workers, bound and tied!

"Thank goodness you've come!" one of them said,

"Dr. Eggman locked us up in here and then fled!"

Chip gasped, "So he did take all of the treats!

But why would he want a bunch of sweets?"

Sonic frowned, "I have no clue why he would,

But whatever the reason, he's up to no good!"

Chip grumbled, "You're right! But where might he be?"

"He's probably at the main factory!"

One worker opened up his map to show

where the two chocolate seekers must go

To find the location of that rotten Grinch,

At this Sonic smiled, "This'll be a synch!

"Eggman, you're in for it now!

We'll make you pay for that chocolate somehow!"

Chip growled and vowed with a cry

As he raised up his shaking fist to the sky.

So the heroes raced off with a map in hand,

Dashing across the snowy lands

In search of that Scrooge that they did not fear,

And angry that he stole the Christmas cheer.

Finally, after not too long a run

Sonic arrived at his destination.

He approached the factory and waited

To hear those annoying alarms that he hated.

Without a doubt the attack began.

Bullets were fired as Sonic ran,

Dodging every pathetic shot

He made it past every single robot.

"We'll play more later!" Sonic smirked

As one nervous 'bot mumbled, "The Doc will be irked..."

* * *

Inside the factory, he was angry indeed

That his robots could not overcome Sonic's speed.

He couldn't lose the sweets now, no way!

He had to think of how to keep Sonic away.

In a matter of minutes Sonic stepped in,

Approaching the fake Santa with a grin

Spread across his face and his chest puffed out,

"Alright Eggman, what's this all about?"

The Doctor stumbled, searching for a way

To stop that hedgehog from saving the day.

He smiled as he somehow thought of a plan,

"You can't stop me, Sonic. No one can."

"That's what you think you big tub of lard!"

Chip flew down and hit Eggman hard.

Crash landing into him was not very wise,

As now that mistake would be Chip's demise.

Eggman took hold of Sonic's little friend,

"Take one more step and his life will end!"

He threatened to crush poor little Chip in his fist.

Sonic was angry with this new little twist.

"Sonic, don't worry about me!

Focus on the chocolate, save the factory!"

Chip pleaded with the hero so blue,

Sonic sighed, "No Chip, I can't do that to you."

Eggman chortled, "This is too much fun!"

He walked to a window and looked out at the sun,

"People will travel far across the land

To pay lots of money 'cause this scheme I've planned!"

Slowly Sonic's gaze raised from the floor,

He figured the chocolate to be behind a door.

A tall door it was to hold back a lot,

Tons and tons of chocolate!

That's it! The hedgehog thought,

He smiled at Chip who was still distraught.

That confident smirk, from what Chip could tell,

Was Sonic's way of saying that all would end well.

"So tons of chocolate syrup's in that room?"

He asked the doctor. "It will be candy bars soon."

That was all that Sonic needed to know.

He dashed past the doctor who was all too slow

To react to what he was planning to do,

Sonic would save the Chip and the factory too!

He broke through that massive door,

And spilled a mountain of syrup on the floor!

A chocolate flood came gushing out,

Drowning that Egg before he could even shout!

Chip swam through the sweet tsunami with glee,

"Sonic, you did it! You saved the factory!"

The hero smiled, "If you say so.

But now where should all this chocolate go?"

Chip grinned as he knew just what to say,

"We'll deliver the sweets on Christmas Day!

We can do it in time, if you give me a lift.

We'll give the world a chocolate gift!"

Sonic couldn't agree more as they set out,

Delivering sweets and telling others about

How thankful everyone should be

For something as simple as candy!

Sonic and Chip hope you enjoy Christmas a lot,

So Merry Christmas to all, and to all, some chocolate!


End file.
